B or Not 2B, Now What was the question?
by Pyros-maniak
Summary: *Rated PG-13 for future chapters*When a war ceases to exist, it leaves families in despair, and one child in a time where she does not belong, yet, must belong.Now...fast forward to the present day...[I suck at summarys] Review please!!!*ch.2UP!!!*
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer:All characters are rightfully owned by Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
AN:This ficcie, here, is a tester, you could say...if I can get five reviews for this chapter, then I'll continue, if not then I'll scrap it. Im serious, I already scrapped one that I didn't like, so yah, review me, flame me, critisize, I dun care.  
  
To Be Or Not To Be, Now What Was The Question?  
  
The leaves fluttered by the open window in the hut, where voices could be heard.A wooman and mans, to be presice.  
  
"Oh, but dear, she should know what she is..."  
  
"Yes but, then she would be an outcast, do you really want that?"  
  
"Well...no but still...I think that, if she were to know, she might..."  
  
"Might WHAT, Miriah?Die?Cause death?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Blast it woman!Your not thinkng with your head!We..." The womans eyes started to well up with tears, and she looked at her husband with a sorrow, a sorrow that only a mother running out of time could posses.  
  
"Isnt there any way she can have both?  
  
"One way.Here it is, wether you like it or not."  
  
~ Three Years Later, Mushashi's Domain, in a small village ~  
  
"Nine, ten...ready or not here I come!!!!..."A little boy shouted playfully into the quietness of the forest. "You know that you cant hide from me Kagome-chan!I can smell ya!" A quick pause, and a noise to the left, a giggle, and it was fading! `Ive got you now Kagome-chan!'The little hanyou though to himself. He ran and ran, until he saw her, running through the field of flowers laughing all the way. `Kagome-chan...' Inu Yasha thought, contentment in his sigh which he was unaware had escaped his mouth. Darting in after, he heard her shout to him, laughing along with her.  
  
"*Giggle* Come and get me Inu-chan!Can you catch me?"  
  
"What kind of a question is that? Of course I can catch you!" Just to prove hispoint, he sped up, catching her easily, and lightly tackling her.  
  
"Gotcha."He said while his lond milky white hair cascaded over his sholders, creating, almost a barrier around the two childrens faces,as if trying to hide them from anything outside them. Bursting out into a fit of giggles underneath the dog demon, Inu yasha promptly set to work on turning those giggles into an abundance of laughter.  
  
Stradling her at the hips, Inu yasha started to tickle her ribs, and sucseeded in making her laugh.His white ears and hair greatly contrasting to hers, a startling jet black, with piercing blue slitted eyes, opposed to gold like her playmate.  
  
But the peace would not last, he knew it. His brother Sesshomaru had always watched from afar, with pity and sorrow in his eyes, which could not deny what he new would come.  
  
After three months of a cold bloody war, the Great Demon of the Western Lands perished under the enimies hand.His personal guard, and the guards wife lay dead before him,the final words ringing through the vattle field,"To be or not to be, that is no question, it is up to you my child..." leaving a presious little girl in the hands of complete strangers, to a different time, throught the well she was thrown, by the hands that now held a stunned Inu Yasha, the lady of the Western Domain, Lady Askia, who would soon meet her untimly death, leaving another child all alone in an unkown world.  
  
And so starts the story of two children from one time, yet seperated by a twist of fate, only to be discovered again in the process of what we like to call ...life.  
  
AN:Soooooo....what do yah think? If more than five reviews come to me Ill continue, otherwise no more....but honestly, what do you think?Im sorry if it seemes like another story, I tried to be original! As always review. 


	2. Just a De tour

Just a quick note here….AN: This may be important but Im not sure…okay I will usually post all the names of people who reviewed as I think that they should be recognized too, but im on a time limit here, so gomen!!!!!!!Second, when Kagome was thrown into the well, here memories were not ereased, but in the future she was a human, so her memory didn't last too long, hey its true, we humans forget easily!!!!!!!And futher more I am sorry if any of the characters are a little OOC, I try to make them as IN character as possible!  
  
Disclaimer, Ahhhh you know the drill!Don't sue me!  
  
Japanese words that I hope are right:  
  
Baba- rude term for old woman  
  
Youkai-demon  
  
Iie-no  
  
Hai-yes  
  
Gomen-sorry  
  
Gomensai-very sorry  
  
Arigato-thenk you  
  
Ashiteru- I love you  
  
Kami- god person thingy…you know…  
  
Minna- everyone  
  
1 Thoughts / 'Thoughts'  
  
"Speaking"  
  
1.1 Inner consious  
  
~Dream sequence~  
  
To Be Or Not To Be, Now What Was The Question?  
  
Chapter Two  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Damn that wench! Shes late, AGAIN!!" Inu yasha roared in the little hut.  
  
"Then go find her and bring her back boy." A calm voice interjected into his thoughts.  
  
"Feh.Why should I baba?"He retorted.  
  
[vien pop] 'baba?!' "THEN GO FIND HER BOY!!!!!!AND BRING HER BACK!!!!!!Now leave this old lady in peace…"  
  
At the sudden outburst the hanyou's ears flattened against his head, as he stumbled out the door towards the well.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~Modern Day Tokyo ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
'CRAP!!!Im late!!!!!Inu yasha will kill me!!!'Kagome Higorashi thought silently to herself. ' Guess I'll take a shortcut then…'  
  
It was broad daylight, but things in the modern day happen at any time, not just at night.  
  
She was running, so to get to her home faster, but fate had its way of intertwining itself into her already abnormal life.  
  
"Hey dere[there] lil' gwoil [girl], wanna's pway[play]?" A rough voice whispered from a bush.  
  
'Don't stop, just keep on going Kagome, ignore them…'  
  
"Hey boys, shed's [shes] ignorins [ignoring] uss…grad[grab] hioer…[her]"Th esame voice said.  
  
'Uh oh….'Stopping dead in her tracks, for fear of touching these[oviously] drunk men, Kagome looked around her, the men now seen in the ever dying sunlight, could be notified to be what we fondly call street bums. 'What to do, what to do…' The thugs were slowly advancing, and enclosing the tight circle around her, in a minute or so she would have no space to do anything, what so ever. 'Inu Yasha, HELP!!!'  
  
[AN:Okay, I never write in the middle of a story, but wouldn't this be a good cliffhanger?I hate readin them, but it is fun to write, and it does keep ya guessin, but alas I cant bring myself to do it…-.-;]  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~Sunset Shrine[Same time]~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Shes not here?"Inu Yasha asked exasperated.  
  
"No dear, shes not back from school yet, she had clean up duty, then a brief talk with her teacher.But she should still be home already…its six o'clock…[for the sake of this story, she gets out at three…]and dinner is getting cold."Mrs. Higorashi replied softly.But the young hanyou was no longer in the kitchen, or the house for that matter.Looking out the window, she saw him. 'I didn't know that he could fly…'  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~Back to where ever Kagome is…~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
'Inu Yasha, HELP!!!'Kagomes mind screamed. 'But hes not here…guess I have to do something about it…here goes.' With that final thought on the matter, Kagomes eyes turned from the blueish greyish brown colour to a piricing blue in an instant.Her face furrowed in anger, and in concentration, a new sense of strength coming into play. Setting herself into a fighting stance, she readied herself for a good old fashioned knock out.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~Tokyo tower ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
'KAGOMMMMMEEEEEEE!!!!Damn it all to hell and back, where are you girl?!!!!!!!!??!?'Inu yasha was getting fed up with the search, but quickly heard the noise of sirens coming down the street, and easedroping he could hear the passenger say something to the driver, "Its in the park! Those thugs have struck again, this time a girl of about sixteen or seventeen, with black hair, that's all though!"  
  
"So the park, that's where I need to go…well then Im off…"And so he went, with people gaping at a young boy juming, or flying from building to building at incredable speed.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Kago's point of view… ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The men lunged at her, seeing her position, there were five to be exact, each about twice the size of her, except one, who was scrawny and short, she went for that one first. Ducking under the four taller ones, she managed to bring her legs up in a back cartwhell, grab him by the neck,[with her feet] and slam him into the oncoming attack. Crouching on the ground, she waited, waited for them to get up. The little one was already down, she had broken his neck, she had killed him! But there was no time to stop and think of what she had done, just to keep going forward, well she didn't have to so much, as they came at her. She was unmoving, still in her crouched position ready to strike, spinning on her hands, the heel of her foot came into contact with one mens foot, sending him to the ground with a sickening thud, but not before hitting a very conviently placed bench.. Slowly rising, she turned to the other three, to find knives replacing fists. So now it was a fight with weapons, well she was weaponless, so she went with instinct, not that she ever remembered having any in the first place. One particular sharp blade came to know her face, as a line of red blood appeared on her cheek. Tentivly lifting her fingers to the cut, she pulled them away revealing the blood that leaked from the wound.Spearing it between her thumb and index finger she thought about what to do. Once again the remaing men circled her, closing her off from escaping.In one quick uprise of her leg she disarmed one man, the dagger flying into the air, landing a few feet away from him. Continuing her attack, she lunged and hit him dead on in the jaw, sending him to the ground. The two behind her didn't give her a rest. They attempted to hit her, but she dodged, just barely. Running up to a vacant lawn chair [ actualy they were all vacant]with a man at her heels, she jumped on the back and sent the chair flying into the guys head.  
  
'Four down one to go.'She though with pride evident in her inner voice.  
  
The last one dropped his knife and ran like hell.  
  
'Good, one less to hurt…'Her thoughts were interupted by the sound of a gun ready to fire.[You know the click it makes?That's what she heard…] Turning around she saw the guy she had hit in the jaw standing holding a gun to her head. The man was black, and had a bloody lip, curtisy of her.  
  
'Kuso…what now?'  
  
AN:That's all!!!!!!!!What a cliff hanger, sorry for the short chapter, I have more, but I need five reviews[that's not a lot…] and you will get it, hopefully soon!!!! Sorry about the lateness, okay I guess that I got off my lazy butt….  
  
BlackJaguarBaby- There is more for you! Hope that you like!  
  
KaGoMiAkA-Really an excellent plot eh? THANK YOU for your suport, I sicerly hope you enjoyed that chapter!  
  
Aria-chanMLSD- Don't worry this story will have an end, and cliffhangers, enjoy!  
  
Kye-chan – The requirement for more chapters is common, so here is a hopeful remedy, or at least a little help….  
  
KT – Heres more!  
  
ValeskaRose – The second last paragraph….[ I have never heard of takahashis other story…] Sess knows what will happen, and what he will have to be in order to protect his brother, and fathers land.[ Is that the right paragraph?]  
  
Miss OCD – I just fast forwarded it. Im too lazy to do that much work…. 


End file.
